Harry Potter: A History
by agnam-ticcda555
Summary: Amy finds a book. She also gets a boyfriend. But when Amy travels back in time with her boyfriend everything changes. Some get seperated, some get together. But will they ever get back to their own time? Will they want to? R&R!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. **

**A/N: I thought of the idea and just wrote it down. If it is a bad story please tell me. If I make any spelling/ grammar error, please tell me. If you read this story and like it, check out my other ones! Check out my other stories even if you don't like this one. (Oh and make sure you read the first chapter). **

**Harry Potter: A History **

**Chapter 1- Introduction**

* * *

_I am Amy Green, granddaughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Daughter of Helen Green and David Green. I am very like my grandmother._

* * *

I ran down the last staircase rushing to the library. I am in my sixth year and I have a lot of homework. Her grandma, professor Granger, would never give her less homework than the other students even if I am her grandkid. Not that I dislike homework. It just takes to long. 

I opened the doors of the library and sat at a table. I worked for about an hour and finally, all my homework was done. I checked my watch. It was only 5:15p.m. She had another hour to look for an interesting book. I walked to the shelf where Hogwarts: A History was found; hoping to read it again but something beside the book caught my eye. I pulled the book out of the shelf and flipped it over. The title of the book was: Harry Potter: A History. I brought it to my table and stared at it for a second. She knew who Harry Potter was, of course, but she kept thinking of something her grandmother told her but she couldn't remember what. I opened the book to the first page and read:

**_Introduction_**

_Harry James Potter lived with his aunt and uncle, both muggles, since the age of one. He had a horrible time there but Albus Dumbledore didn't have a chose to where to put him. Many witches and wizards wanted to keep him but Dumbledore thought it was best that he live with the only relative he had: Mrs. and Mr. Dursley._

_Harry had an awful time with the Dursley's. His rather fat uncle, skinny aunt and fat cousin treated him as poorly as possible. They even tried to squeeze the magic out for him but as you all know failed. The Dursley's told Harry that his parents died in a car accident._

_Harry never knew about his 'abnormality' until Hagrid, Dumbledore's faithful friend the half-giant came to give him the letter to go to Hogwarts. Harry began to be great friends with Hagrid. That was when Harry James Potter began to learn more about the past and present in the wizarding worlds._

Amy looked at her watch. It was 5:30. Even though she was very interested in the book and wanted to continue, her friends Jean Longbottom and Lauren Malfoy were waiting for her at the Gryffindor Tower.

I quickly signed out the book and ran back upstairs to tell Jean and Lauren about the book.

Jean was a brave, smart girl who was very chubby and nice. She was very popular and most of the sixth years were her friend. Lauren was a skinny, smart girl with brown hair. She was also very nice.

I ran up the stairs thinking about the book she was holding. When will be the next time she would be able to read the first chapter? With the entire studying going on she had to say about next Saturday. I sighed.

Jean and Lauren were waiting for her in the common room. They talked about the book, guys, fashion and a bunch of other things.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think! Should I continue? **


	2. The First and Second Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. **

**Chapter 2- The First Year at Hogwarts and Second Year **

It was a rainy day at Hogwarts. Everyone was inside, bored. Amy decided to read _Harry Potter: A History _today since there was nothing to do. She reached into her bag and grabbed the book. Lauren came into the dorm looking very angry. I put the book down and stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my dad. I got a message from the Ministry saying my dad beat my mum again," she said sitting on her bed.

"Is she alright?" I asked sounding very worried. I've meet Mrs. Malfoy before and she was really nice.

"Yeah but I can't see why she won't fight back! There is a law saying that he could be put in Azkaban for beating her, but she simply refuses to put him in Azkaban," said Lauren.

"Maybe love," I said.

"Maybe…" she said and got up and left. I bit my lip and stared at the ground for a moment then got up and grabbed my book. I found an comfy spot on my bed then opened the book and read:

**The First Year At Hogwarts**

_Harry went to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at the age eleven. On the train he meet Ronald Weasley and became friends. He meets Hermione Granger too but didn't become friends._

_He was very good on the broom and became the first first-year seeker in a century! He got a numbus two thousand, which was very popular in those days. _

_In his first year, he meets you-know-who for the second time and escaped too. The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at that time, Mr. Quirrel, had you-know-who face on the back of his head. Quirrel died when Harry touched him because of Lord Voldemort being on the back of his head and his mother's protection._

_Harry learnt a lot of new things and had a lot of adventures during Hogwarts. He made a lot of friends, such as a muggle-born named Hermione Granger and enemies such as Draco Malfoy._

_He was very famous, of course, in his first year and probably for the rest of his life but did Harry really like all this fame? Was he proud that his parents died but he didn't from the Unforgivable Curse? Most say 'no' he wasn't proud but some say of course! I think no, of course he wasn't happy about this fame. His parents died, but he didn't. Of course he hates the fame! I personally think that he would rather be infamous and have his parents. _

_In his first year he broke a lot of rules, but at the same time helped others. He was very well known- though he didn't know everyone who knew him. _

_He was also known as 'Dumbledore's pet' but of course he wasn't though Dumbledore was very close to him. _

I looked up. Someone just entered the dorm but I saw no one. I put the book down and got off the bed. I went to the common room where everyone was either talking to his or her friend, doing nothing, or homework. No one seemed to notice that she entered. I went back into the dorm. _**Who cares about whoever entered then left. It was probably some first-year who entered the wrong dorm. They should really know by now, they've been at Hogwarts for over a month. **_

I got back the bed and opened the book again. I flipped to page 3 then read:

**The Second Year at Hogwarts**

_Harry came back to Hogwarts for his second year at age twelve. The Chamber of Secrets seemed to have opened again. He got hold of Tom Riddle's diary, which had been stolen by another student. Harry wondering who stole it soon found out a bit about the Chamber of Secrets and found out that the monster inside was a basilisk._

_Messages where put on walls by blood by whoever had the diary. Ronald Weasley's sister, Ginny Weasley, was missing at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had a pretty good idea that Ginny had the diary and was under control by Tom Riddle._

_Harry, Professor Lockhart (their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher), and Ronald went out to save her. They entered the Chamber of Secrets Moaning Myrtle (a ghost at Hogwarts who was killed by the basilisk) told them how to enter from the out-of-order girls' bathroom._

_He defeated the basilisk of course, and Lockhart lost his memory. Harry also was face to face with the memory of Tom Riddle (He Who Must Not Be Named)._

_They also learned during his second year that Harry was a parselmouth. Many students thought he was trying to tell a snake to attack another student during a Duelling lesson but it turned out not true. Harry got the ability to talk to snakes because Lord Voldemort and himself had some sort of connection and Harry got the ablilty from the connection that happened when he was one years old. Many people believed that the Sorting Hat had gone wrong somehow and that Harry should've been in Slytherin. _

_By using Godric Gryffindor's sword against the basilisk he was proven a true Gryffindor. _

I stopped reading. Of course I knew who Harry was and why he was famous, but this news was a bit shocking. A boy, when he was younger than her, defeated a basilisk. I couldn't believe it. I could barely kill a bird.

I opened to the first few pages.

_Introduction………………………… pg. 1_

_First Year……………………….……pg. 2_

_Second Year…………………………pg. 3_

_Third Year...…...pg. 5_

_Fourth Year…………………….…...pg. 6_

_Fifth Year……………………..……. pg. 7_

_Sixth Year……………………..…… pg.9_

_Seventh Year………………………..pg.11_

_Out of Hogwarts and career…..…pg. 13_

_Happily Ever After……………..….pg. 15_

_The Battle………………………..…pg. 16_

_History and the Prophecy……..…pg. 18_

_Great Memories………………..…pg. 20_

_The End…………………………….pg. 23_

_Thanks…………………………..….pg. 25_

_About the War………………..……pg. 27_

I put the book away and went to the common room.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I said I would only continue if I get five reviews but hey! I just needed to update! I really want to know what you've got to say so please review, flames are acceptable but I'd rather you not send me any… oh and if you got a really good romantic story let me know!**


	3. The Third Year

**Chapter 3- The Third Year**

I lay on my bed, thinking. My head was facing the window where the moon was looking down at me with twinkling stars around it. Everyone in the same dorm as me was sleeping, but I couldn't. Today something happened that made me happy, but also confused. The letter was crumbled up in her fist. I opened it up again and, for the hundredth time, read it:

_Dear Beautiful Amy, _

_I know a lot about you… how intelligent you are and how beautiful you are. Being with you has made me realize that I love you. But… will we even be together? _

_In Love With You, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

My secret admirer… who is he? I hated the thought that he knew everything about me. He can't know _everything._ I sat up and got off the bed. I knew I wasn't going to go to bed so there was no use trying. I grabbed my wand and the book, _Harry Potter: A History. _I flipped threw the pages to the page with the title 'The Third Year' and read:

**_The Third Year_**

_Harry Potter's muggle guardians, his aunt and uncle, invited his uncle's sister Marge for a week. She insulted his parents on the night of her arrival, and he, unable to control his anger, made her grow alarmingly fast, and, like a balloon, she went up into the sky. He ran away from his aunt and uncle's house when he got the news that his wand was going to be snapped because of underage magic._

_So Harry ran away and, with nowhere to go, stopped on some street. He had a glimpse of a dog that was staring back at him. Then the Knight Bus came and blocked his sight. He went to Diagon Alley. _

_Cornelius Fudge eventually found him but his wand wasn't snapped; he was off the hook. _

_At that time Sirius Black, the man accused for murdering many muggles and Peter Pettigrew, escaped Azkaban, the wizard prison. Everyone predicted that he would be going to Hogwarts, to kill Harry.  
_

_When Harry reached Hogwarts he discovered that there were dementors guarding the school. Professor Lupin taught him the Patronus spell. He was one of the youngest kid to learn that spell. _

_Sirius escaped, know one knew where he went. Harry wasn't killed; he was safe. _

I stopped reading and put the book away. It was interesting, learning about Harry's past, but I couldn't help thinking of the note. I smiled when I thought of me having a secret admirer.

Tia, my greatest enemy that was in my year, house, and dorm entered the room and walked over to me. She was about the say something but then she saw the note. She picked it up. I felt myself blush. I tried getting the note back. "Give it to back to me!" I shouted at her.

She gave me a wild smile when she was done reading it. "Ooh! Amy Lamey got an admirer! Ooh! Probably some other loser like her!" she said then walked away, with my note. I couldn't do anything but run after her.

In the common room, cute and hot boys #1, 2, 3, and 7 were sitting doing their homework. When Tia came into the room, running, they looked up, confused.

Tia ran around the common room shrieking, "AMY LAMEY HAS A SECRET ADMIRER!" again and again while I ran uselessly behind her trying to take the not back.

I stopped running. There was no use. Everyone who was in the common room was silent. Tears ran down my cheeks. I ran back into my dorm. I was going to run away. Far away where nobody would find me.

**A/N: Review!**

**Who watched Shrek The Third?**

**Who is a Pirates of the Caribbean fan?**


	4. A Very, Very Good Day

**Chapter 4- A Very, Very Good Day**

I looked out the window, tear still in my eyes. Everyone was asleep. But I couldn't sleep. I was too embarrassed and sad to sleep. Tia is a pee-pee brain. I couldn't help but giggle at the name I called her. Then I stopped myself. This was no time for giggling; I was running away! My hand grasped the handle on my trunk. I got up and dragged my trunk and myself out of the room.

But I wasn't the only one awake in the Gryffindor common room. There was someone in the common room.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

The person, (who turned out to be a guy), got up quickly. He looked very surprised that someone was awake too. I automatically recognized him as Jake, also known as cute boy number four. (Of course, he doesn't know that).

He stared at me. I stared at him.

"I was being so…" he started but ended up mumbling the last part.

"Uh… excuse me? What did you say? I didn't hear you." I tried not to be rude. You never know about this guy.

"Amy, (I was surprised he knew my name), there is something you should know. For the last couple of days, you've been getting those notes… _(How did he know?), _and you should know who has been giving them to you. I made you very embarrassed… I knew Tia is very mean and would do something like that…" he said.

I was shocked. Smart as I am, (not to brag) I knew exactly who my secret admirer is. Jake! (In case you didn't figure that out already).

I felt myself go red. He walked closer to me. HE PUT A HAND ON MY SHOULDER!!! I AM SO NERVOUS! I NEVER KISSED BEFORE!

"I love you…" he whispered, getting closer, he leaned down then said when we were only a couple of centimetres apart, "Do you love me?"

I couldn't think straight. A guy was so close to me… but do I like him? I thought for a moment. He was popular, smart, athletic, hot, and he loved me. Why wouldn't I like him? Tia has a major crush on him… and so do I.

"I-I love you too…" I managed to say, my throat wasn't working very well. He leaned closer… and I pushed him away. He looked confused.

"What?" he said.

"I never kissed or made out before… I don't know how!" I said feeling very embarrassed. He grinned.

"Don't worry," he said, "Just remember when you make out, our tongues are just… playing."

I nodded. He leaned down then we kissed.

**_THE NEXT DAY… BREAKFAST_**

I ran down the stairs, reviewing in my head what happened the other day. Jake… I wonder if he remembers? I smacked my head. Duh, he remembers… who wouldn't? So far this morning, I haven't seen him. I saw Lauren though, and told her everything that happened. She said she would meet me in the Great Hall with Jean. She said she knew where Jean was.

Right when I entered the Great Hall I was face-to-face with Tia. She smirked.

"Hello, Amy Lamey," she said.

"Stop calling her that," said Jake. He turned up suddenly behind me. "I don't like people calling my girlfriend names like that when I'm around."

"Jake!? Girlfriend?! What are you talking about? Did I hear right?" Tia said. She looked at us in disbelief. I wish she were in Slytherin. But then… did Jake just say girlfriend? Me? Well, we did kiss… and those letters…

"You heard right," Jake growled, "Do you have any problems?" He stared at her right in the eye.

The colour seemed to drain from her face. Her bottom lip started shaking. She looked like she was about to cry. She ran away and I think I heard her bawl.

Jake turned to face me. "Do you want to eat lunch with me and my friends?" he asked.

"Sure… can Lauren and Jean come too? They will be here any minute."

"Of course they can come… they are friends of yours," he said sweetly. I blushed.

**_THAT NIGHT_**

I opened up _Harry Potter: A History. _Today, I really wanted to read and be happy. Jake was now my boyfriend. Now I am probably going to be cooler… have more friends… though I am not complaining… Lauren and Jean are the best friends ever.

**The Fourth Year**

_In Harry's third year, there was the legendary Triwizard Tournament. Harry was the youngest Triwizard champion competing for Gryffindor. The other champion for Hogwarts was Cedric Diggory, (dead). The other competes were Victor Krum from Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. _

_Harry had to fight a Dragon to get a fake egg, he had to save his friend, Ronald Weasley, from the lake (he saved Ms. Delacour's sister, Gabrielle, too) and the last task was to get the Triwizard Cup from the middle of a maze. Instead the maze there was many horrible beasts. _

_Potter and Diggory touched the cup at the same time. The cup turned out to be a portkey, which let to the graveyard where Tom Riddle Jr. was buried, Lord Voldemort's father. _

_Peter Pettigrew helped his master, Lord Voldemort, regain his health and get back his body again. Diggory was murdered but Peter. Harry once again got away. Voldemort was back and strong again. _

_When Harry got back to Hogwarts, he found out another secret- Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody, who was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, was actually Bartemius Crouch Jr. The real Alastor Moody was trapped in a trunk. (See "The Truth of Crouch" on ch.12 History and the Prophecy p. 18) _

_The Ministry would not believe Voldemort was back. They refused to. Now they were against Dumbledore and Potter. _

I put the book away, too tired to read anymore. Yes, it had been very interesting, but I was way too tired. And I made a promise to myself. I was only going to read until the years at Hogwarts were done- the rest wouldn't be very interesting. I fell asleep right when my head touch the pillow.

**A/N: Please review!**

**Have a great summer!**

**School's almost out! **


	5. Jess's Sadness

**Chapter 5- Jess's Sadness**

_Today I do not feel like reading, not at all. I know. That is very strange. But I can't help it. I am too excited. You can't guess what happened!_

I was in the common room, writing in my journal that I just got today. In muggle studies, I learnt that muggle's keep diaries and journals to write whatever happened that day and their secrets in it. I thought it was a great idea so now I am going to keep a journal too. But what happened right after that class was much more important. Jake walked up to me and asked me out! We're going to Hogesmeate **(A/N: Hogsemeate?)** together! Lauren says it's not a very big surprise since we are, like, going out and he would obviously ask me out somewhere at some time.

"We have History of Magic first thing tomorrow! Then potions…" said Lauren. She was sitting next to Jess, and me another girl from my class. She seemed awfully quiet today.

"Hey Jess, what's wrong? You seem awfully quiet today," I asked.

She looked up at me with watery eyes and blinked. "My aunt… she's a muggle and she doesn't really like magic very much so she would never go to St. Mungo's… see, she has cancer. Lung cancer. She smokes a lot… my mum said at St. Mungo's she would probably get better but she's a bit jealous that my mum has magic and all so she's all 'I won't go there, _normal _hospitals work too' and now her condition is getting worse. My mum send me an owl this morning."

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "Can I help?"

Jess sighed. "Nobody can help," she said tears rolling down her cheek. I looked over at Lauren who was staring at me. I looked back at Jess who just got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Lauren.

"I have to send my mum a letter," said Jess. Then she left without another word. I looked over at Lauren. She looked like she was going to say something to Jess but didn't know what. Her mouth was open, and I could tell from her eyes that she cared. Then she looked over at me.

"I didn't know what to say," I said. She nodded.

**Two Days Later**

I sat down cheerfully next to Lauren on the big red couch in the common room. Lauren was doodling and I was writing in my journal. It was a sunny Saturday.

"Lacey and Alex broke up!" said Lauren right when I sat down.

"How come?" I asked casually.

"Well I don't know any of the details but I do know that it has to do with Jean." I gave her a long hard stare.

"Jean?" I said. "Jean _Longbottom_? Our Jean? Are you sure? Jean's way nice and she would never do that!"

"Yes, that Jean. But it wasn't Jean's fault at all. At charms class, we were practicing beauty charms, right? Well Jean got hit by one and she was so pretty, remember? Well Flitwick was having trouble making her back to normal, remember? So she went to the hospital wing, right? Well, Lacey and Alex were walking by, Jean told me, and Alex started staring her beauty. Lacey got mad and dumped him. They seemed to be having many rows anyway."

"You said you didn't have many details of what happened! To me, you seem to know it all!" I exclaimed.

**Later that day...**

_Just an hour ago something very sad happened, I wrote, Jess's mom sent Jess a letter telling her that her aunt, the one who had cancer died. Jess cried for hours. I couldn't comfort her. I didn't know what to say. All I did was hug her as she cried on my shoulder. She was so sad._

_I have a little secret that I never told anyone. I have a time-turner. It got messed up today. I can't tell Professor Granger... she'll kill me!_

**A/N: please review. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Click the little purple button!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Hogsmeade

**Chapter 6- Hogsmeade**

Today was finally the day that I will have my first date. I am really nervous. I hope I won't mess up. I got off my bed and started to change. I was having a hard time. I kept putting my shirt on backwards and my socks on inside out. When I was finally done dressing, I notice my feet. They looked all… funny. I took of my shoe and noticed what was wrong. I put my shoe on the wrong foot.

When I finally entered the crowded common room, my clothes on the right was and everything, I spotted Lauren and Jean waiting for me in a corner. I walked over to them.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey! Look who's waiting for you!" said Jean, grinning like mad. "Looks like your Romeo!" I blushed.

"Go!" said Lauren, "He's looking right at you! Obviously he's waiting for you!" Still blushing, I walked over to him.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I squeaked.

We stood there, saying nothing, for a moment.

"Er, shall we go?" he asked. I nodded. We walked out of the Gryffindor Tower. We walked side-by-side down all the stairs in silence. We walked out of the castle together. We walked down the grounds together. We walked into Hogsmeade together. Finally we stopped.

"Where should we go?" he asked. I looked around. On my right was The Three Broomsticks, a pub usually everyone goes to. On my left was a clothing shop.

"What about The Three Broomsticks?" I asked, pointing to the pub.

"Sure," he said. He unexpectedly grabbed my hand and we walked into the pub. He led me to a table at the far right hand corner of the large pub. We sat down.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"I'll have a butter beer thank you," I said and he got up to order & bring the drinks. I waited patiently for him to return.

"So…" he said as he handed over my butter beer and put down his own. We drank in silence. When we were both finished he put a warm hand on my hand. I looked into his eyes. He looked into mine. He leaned over and we made out.

When we came out of the pub, we decided just to walk. He took my hand into his. I leaned my head on his shoulder. We talked about homework, Tia, and a bunch of other things. Before we knew it three hours passed. We walked over to Hogwarts.

When I entered the dorm I automatically fell asleep on my bed.

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Time Traveling

**Chapter 7- Time Traveling**

Today I'm having a great day. Professor McGonagall finally got me the time traveler I need to get to most of my classes. (She's also gotten very old. She should retire). It has been very hard to get since my grandmother was at school, she told me. Then I remembered the time she told me about her using the time traveler because she was taking basically every class in the school. I am very happy to use a time traveler too… she's probably very proud of me. I wonder if I have her class today… I hope so because I really want to show her the time traveler even though she probably already knows. Anyways, back to my terrific day…

Today for the first time ever Tia was shooting dirty looks at me. I know she is jealous that I am going out with Jake. I'm so happy! She, for the first time probably knows that I have achieved something that she hasn't achieved even though she wanted to for years. This is so cool!

I am going to meet him again today. We are going to go out for a walk near the lake because it was such a gorgeous day. I can't wait! I just love hearing his voice and being near him…

The bell rung. Class was finally over. I grabbed my bag and quickly went to the girl's dorm. Ten minutes until we go for the walk and I wanted to look perfect.

I dropped my bag near my bed and looked in the mirror. Should I change out of my black robes? No, it'll take too long. I combed my hair a bit, put on some lip-gloss, and left. I met him near the portrait of the fat lady. He smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. He took my hand.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

"Yes, lets go," I said. I am so nervous. I can barely talk.

We walked slowly down the stairs. My hands became sweaty with all the silence. I had to break it.

"Today is a wonderful day for me today," I said, "So many good things have been happening."

"What sort of wonderful things have happened to you today?" he asked.

"Well…" I started. I can't tell him about the time traveling thing, and I am too shy to tell about me being all excited for a walk with him I mean wouldn't he think I am weird for being so excited for a walk? So what should I say? I don't want him to think that I was only dating him because I wanted Tia to feel jealous, so I can't tell him about how happy I am to know that Tia is actually jealous about something I have… I guess I could just say that I was getting good marks… yeah that would be good. "Today I got a really good mark on an assignment," I lied.

"Really?" he said, "I thought I was talking to Amy… you know the girl who always gets really good marks." I blushed. I am so stupid. He might think I'm bragging or something.

"Yes, you are talking to her," I said totally not sure if I was supposed to answer that. Well he smiled at me so maybe it's all right. "McGonagall gave me something I really needed for a long time. I did get good marks though."

"I see," he said. God, I'm so relived. If he asked what McGonagall gave to me I wouldn't be able to answer him. Me and my big mouth.

We were now outside next the lake. We walked in the shallow water. The blue water got my shoes wet, so I decided to take them off and leave them somewhere on the side. Jake took his shoes off too. Jake started talking about Quidditch. I really don't like Quidditch but I let him talk. I don't want to be rude.

As I looked over at the boys in front of us, totally in dream world, I noticed Professor Groth, the evil potions master, walking down the hill towards us. (I actually noticed him. Normally I would just continue dreaming about me resting my head on Jake's shoulder, and then falling asleep. Waking up still leaning on Jake. Him looking deep into my eyes, me looking into his eyes, he comes closer… STOP! I think I get my point. Professor Groth, remember him? Big, ugly, evil potions master coming toward us!) He wasn't looking at us but he did seem mad… maybe it was because I forgot to do the potions essay and lied saying I already handed it in. Did he already do the summoning charm? Man, he's fast. I was planning on doing it and hiding it in his desk. I can't let him ruin my date with Jake especially have it ruined by such a stupid thing! (Even though right now listening to his endless chatter about Quidditch and his trickiest moves, I'm not having the greatest time… but I can't let him make it even more…_disappointing, horrible, _ok it is not _that _bad.) So I did what most gorgeous, amazing, smart girls would do (plus it was the first thing I thought of. I ran.

Away, away, far away. With Jake panting behind me looking very annoyed and confused. Poor Jake. Doesn't know what dreadful things might have happened. Because of me we would have had to listen to Groth's endless speech on how Gryffindor's were a disgrace and how Slytherin's actually finish their homework and about how big of a liar I am. I normally don't lie but since Jake and I have been going out things have changed. I spend more time dreaming of him than working and paying attention in class. I even started lying. I know, shame on me, bad Amy but hey! I can't help it.

Finally I stopped. That was when I noticed that we were in the forbidden forest. I knew we were deep in the forest because all the trees were close together. Why did

Jake exploded with anger. This is the first time I saw him so angry. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!! WHY'D YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SHOUTED FOR YOU TO STOP AT THE EDGE OF THE FOREST???? WHY DID YOU FREAK OUT?? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT?" he shouted. I was surprised. He was usually cool when it came to stuff like this. He usually was an understanding person. "Now we are stuck in that middle of the forbidden forest!"

"I-I ran because… well… Snape was coming… and I…" I mumbled. My eyes filled up with tears. He kicked the nearest tree in frustration. I became braver. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that, you were probably very worried. I didn't really think." Jake looked at me then sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have got so angry like that. I have no right to yell at you like that. I'm sorry. Can you tell me why you ran off like that?" he asked politely.

I blushed. "It's really silly… I didn't want our date to be ruined. So when I saw Groth coming our way, I freaked out."

Jake looked over at me with a weird face. He looked at me for a bit then he said, "Well… I would have got tense too but I would have waited to see if he was even coming towards me. When you ran off I saw him go to the other boys near us. _That's _why you shouldn't think everything's about you! Now how are we going to find our way out of here?" I stared at him my face blank. I could feel my time traveler on my chest. I sat on a big rock near me and started toying around with the time traveler.

"Well, we could wait here for Hagrid. He might come around here…" I said. It didn't really sound like a good plan and Jake seemed to think the same way.

"If Hagrid ever came near here we would have to be very lucky people. I doubt that would happen," he said, "What's that you're playing with?" He looked right at my time traveler.

Oh, no! He noticed the time traveler. Nobody's supposed to know about it! What should I do? If I say it is a necklace he would probably want to see it… I can't lie. I should tell him the truth.

"What is it?" he asked again.

I took a deep breath. "You see I'm taking extra classes like Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. Well I don't have enough time to go to all the classes in a day, so McGonagall gave me this time traveler." I pulled out the time traveler and showed it to him. We stared at each other for a minute. "THE _TIME _TRAVELER!!!!"

"About time! We could have been out of here already!" he said.

Then I heard something… it was the rustling of leaves coming from behind me. I turned around. A dark figure stepped through the bushes. It was very tall and muscular. He had 4 thin legs. Wait a minute… four legs?I looked up and saw the first centaur I ever saw in my life. There was a rumour at Hogwarts that there were centaurs in the forest and I didn't believe them. I always thought that the school would never allow centaurs in the forest. Now I know those rumours were true.

"What are you humans doing on our land?" he asked. Two more centaurs turned up at its side.

"Are you guys centaurs?" asked Jake ignoring the centaur's question.

"True, we are called centaurs," he said, "The moon is out tonight."

"You're right, the moon is out today and it isn't even night yet. Weird. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Jake.

"The moon is out tonight," the centaur repeated.

"Jake, lets go…" I said, scared.

"Humans! Get off the grounds of the forest this instant!" said one of the centaurs that turned up after the tall centaur came.

"Yes, you see we are lost. Can you help us find our way back to the castle?" asked Jake before I could stop him. I read about centaurs and it said that centaurs never help humans.

"You ask us for help! We shall never help you humans!" said the tall centaur.

"C'mon Jake, let's go," I said slowly. I walked up the Jake and grabbed his hand. "C'mon."

"You are being very rude. Why shouldn't you help us? You are the one who wants us to go!" he said. The centaur stared at him hard. I wanted to smack Jake.

"We should not leave. This forest is ours anyway. Who are you to tell us to get out of here?" Jake continued.

"Jake lets go. C'mon Jake." I started to tug on his hand.

The centaur started running right at us. He looked very mad. His two friends ran at us too.

"Run!" I shouted and Jake listened to me for once. We ran deeper and deeper into the forest, the centaurs not far behind us. I ran the fastest I've ever run in my life. I could barely see where I was going. I crashed into a tree. I rubbed my forehead for a second then saw the centaurs coming. I ran. Jake grabbed my hand and we turned into a bunch of close together trees. I couldn't see the centaurs behind us. We turned again and hid behind a wide tree.

"Your... time... traveler!" Jake panted. I grabbed the end the time traveler and put the chain over Jake's head too. I started to change to time not even noticing the big crack in the time traveler from when I crashed into the tree. A second later they were both traveling back in time. Way back in time.

**End of Amy's POV**

Way back in time. Way, way back in time is more like it.

Amy and Jake stood in the middle of the school grounds. There were tons of people outside none of whom they recognized. It seemed earlier in the day than when they were hanging out near the lake. The lake looked way bigger than usual and the school seemed somehow newer. Amy scratched her head.

"Jake! What did you do back there? Couldn't you have just kept quiet? You almost got us killed!"

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself. Besides you shouldn't be yelling at me. Who was the one who got us in this mess anyways?" asked Jake. Amy's face turned a bit red. She decided not to answer his question and avoid the topic.

"Looks like we went a little bit far. Too bad now we have to go to class again," said Amy, changing the topic.

"Do you recognize anyone here?" asked Jake.

"No," Amy replied, "We probably don't know 55 of people in Hogwarts anyways so it's normal not to recognize anyone at first."

"Yes, but we know some people just by their face. No one around here likes familiar."

"I think your overreacting. You probably forgot these people."

"Well do you recognize anyone?"

"Well, no but that doesn't mean-"

"Isn't that Harry Potter?"

Amy turned her head in the direction Jake was looking. I recognized him at once. It was Harry Potter, The Chosen One, and The Boy Who Lived. He was right in front of me. The real Harry Potter.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Happy New Year! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please review! Tell me if you liked it! If you didn't like it, tell me why! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Meeting The Past

**Chapter 8- Meeting the Past**

**_Amy's POV_**

Harry James Potter. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, He Who Defeated The Dark Lord, He The Great Quidditch Player, was standing right in front of my very own two eyes. The man I had been reading about from the past couple of days. More like future couple of days. He looked very ordinary standing with his friends talking, laughing, like any other kid. I could see the scar he seemed to be trying a lot to cover. I noticed he kept putting his hand in his hair and making his messy hair even messier. Too bad they never invented super-extreme gel. His hair wouldn't be messy then. I wonder if he liked his messy hair. That was never in the book.

"Lets go say hi," said Jake starting to walk over to him.

"No!" I said quickly grabbing his hood and pulling him back, "We can't just walk up to him! Don't you know how weird that would be?"

"Well then how are we going to greet him? The real Harry Potter, not some guy in a costume, is in front of me and you don't want to go and say hi!" exclaimed Jake, massaging his neck.

"We have to go forward in time. Now." I reached for my time traveler and put it on Jake. I started to change the numbers. Finally I was done setting the numbers and we were going to go any minute now. Any minute now. Looked around. Nope, still in the same place. Maybe I did something wrong…

"Why aren't we going, Miss I-Don't-Want-To-Meet-The-Guy-Who-Saved-All-Our-Lives?" asked Jake. I gave him a dirty look for the dump thing he called me.

"Seems like something is wrong with the time traveler," I said irritably. "Will you just shut up while I try and figure out what's going on?"

"Touchy," said Jake. Now I'm getting annoyed. I thought this guy was great, not annoying, turns out I was wrong. He turned out like all other guys. Stubborn, frustrating, annoying, irritating. He even called me something, something most boyfriends wouldn't call their girlfriends in a loving way. Sure, it was dumb, but still. I am hurt.

That was when I noticed the crack in the time traveler. I stared at it for a moment. Now there is no way for us to go back to our home. We will have to stay here forever. McGonagall said that time travelers could never be fixed. Wait… they probably have time travelers in this time. Hopefully Ron, Harry and Hermione are not in their 5th year and haven't destroyed all the time travelers because that is our only hope. Hopefully in this time 5th years hang out with 6th years.

"C'mon," I said to Jake. He looked a bit confused because we were heading in the direction Ron, Hermione and Harry were hanging out. When we were right in front of them I stopped.

"Hello," I said, "We are new. Can you please help us find our way to the headmaster's office?"

Hello, Hi, Yo, Nice to meet you, were their greetings. I couldn't really tell who said what because they all said it at the same time but whatever.

"We'll show you the way," said Hermione.

"Thank you," I said and started following her. "You have a big school." Jake gave me a what-are-you-saying/doing look. I gave him a look that hopefully looked like a shut-your-mouth-and-just-keep-following-along look. I can tell that he is annoyed with me. I could have told him the plan first but I didn't really feel like it. It's not like he hasn't been being a bum lately.

"I'm Ron Weasley, this is Harry Potter and that's Hermione Granger," said the tall, red head.

"I'm Amy… Ackerman and this is Jake… Jenkins," I said. Jake gave me a mean look. It's not my fault all I could think of for you was Jenkins! I wanted to shout to him. We shouldn't give them our real last names maybe they know someone with the same last name and it turns out it is our great-grandmother. I'm surprised Hermione hasn't asked if she knew me. Even though I doubt she knows anyone with the last name Green.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Harry, "By your accent you sound like your from around here but you don't look like you're in first year. Beside, if you were a first year you would have probably came already in September."

"We are from… America… we went to a wizard and witch school there. Um, we have British accents because… we… were born here… and moved to America when we were… nine… we come every summer here to visit relatives that live here. At least I do… Jake stays in America… because he doesn't have any relatives here. Um… we moved here just now… we are sixteen so here we probably still are in sixth year. Right?"

"Yes, you are in sixth year then. We are in our sixth year too. Um, did I see you anywhere before? You seem kind of familiar," said Hermione.

I panicked. "NO! Nope, never in your 16 years of living, how could you have seen me? I live in America. You haven't been to America, have you? Of course you haven't! You don't know where I live. I mean, how could you know where I live? You don't even know me! How could you know me if-"

"Calm down!" said Harry looking at me as though my head just blew up, "She never said she _knew_ you, she just said that you looked a bit familiar. Why'd you get so panicked? Who cares if she knew you from some place? It's not like your some terrorist planning to take over the world, are you?" he joked.

I turned a dark shade of red. I can see myself from the reflection in Harry's glasses to prove myself true. How could I have been so foolish? Of course she would have said that I mean c'mon I am her grandchild! But now she's probably suspicious. Oh god what am I going to do??

"Um… of course I'm not a terrorist. I… was just… um… er… you see… I…"

"So you panicked because you were just um er you see I?" said Ron grinning at me. I blushed. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"No!" I said flustered, "I sorry, Hermione for freaked out on you."

"It's ok," she said grinning from ear to ear. "I didn't mean to freak you out.

"We're here!" said Harry interrupting our apologies. We stood in front of the big entrance to Dumbledore's office. The huge gargoyle looked down at me. I had walked past this same gargoyle many times yet I have never walked into the office of the headmaster/headmistress. I have never been in trouble in my whole life so I didn't ever step into the office. I wonder if the office looks the same as it would in my time?

"Potter, Weasley, Granger what are you three doing here? Who are you two?" A stern looking lady wearing dark green robes walked up to us. She was wearing glasses and her hair was up in a bun. She looks so familiar…

"This is Amy Ackerman and Jake Jenkins. They came from America. They just arrived. We are taking them to Dumbledore," said Ron.

"You three move along, I will take them to the headmaster," she said. Ron, Hermione and Harry left after giving us a glance. I looked over at the lady

"I am Professor McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress. Come with me," she said. _No wonder!_ She was Professor McGonagall. She looks so young! I wonder if she will recognize us? No, she has see so many kids I don't think she would remember us two. Anyway, she whispered something to the gargoyle that made it leap aside. There was a spiral staircase that was moving. We went on the stairs. It led us to a door. On the door was a sign that said, 'Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster'. Professor McGonagall knocked.

"A minute!" came a male voice from the room. We waited. In, I think, about an exact minute a man with a long beard and half-moon spectacles opened the door. He looked at us then to McGonagall. "Ahhh…" he said, staring at Jake and me.

"Come in, come in," he said moving aside. McGonagall pushed us a bit inside. I walked in. McGonagall gave a nod to the Professor then she left. The room was circular, with a lot of pictures of previous Heads. Many objects were in shelves and there were some trophies. I saw the younger, cleaner sorting hat and Dumbledore's pet phoenix. Dumbledore walked to the chair behind his desk.

"Sit down!" he said moving his hand to the direction of the two chairs in front of his desk. We sat. "Now," he said rubbing his hands together. He started moving some papers on his desk. "New students! Our school is very welcoming and we welcome new students all the time! Please tell me your names, previous school or schools for the both of you. Also, tell me what time you came from."

My jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

"Well, the other students and Professor McGonagall didn't seem to notice but I did. You have a small sign on both your robes saying, _'Madam Malkins, Since The Famous Harry Potter's Time!_'" said Dumbledore. I looked down and there was, in small white printing just where the hood ended, the lettering _'Madam Malkins, Since The Famous Harry Potter's Time'. _I looked back at Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm Amy Green, here I told Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall that I am Amy Ackerman. I am in my sixth year and I am from 2040."

"I am Jake Anderson here, to the same people I am Jake _Jenkins. _I am in my sixth year also and from 2040."

"So everyone will call you Amy Ackerman and Jake Jenkins, which are not your real names," said Dumbledore. We nodded. "OK, then you two will have to be sorted and we will try and figure out a way throughout the year to return you to your usual times. In the meantime you two are new transferred students." He got off his chair and walked over to the sorting hat that was sitting on his own little chair. Picking the hat up, he walked back to us.

"Who will put it on first?" he asked. I exchanged looks with Jake.

"I'll go first," he said walking over so Dumbledore could place it on his head. I watched, hoping we would be in the same house. It wouldn't be different from our time would it?

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat when it touched Jake's head. I clapped.

"Amy Ackerman," said Dumbledore. I stood up, walked past Jake, and put on the hat. A moment later, the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!"

I took the hat off.

"Well, it seems that your both Gryffindor's still. Well, the castle hasn't changed I believe, so I take it you can find your way back to your house?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, we know the way," said Jake, standing up from his chair.

"Well, have a good day," said Dumbledore.

"You too," we answered. We exited the Headmaster's office.

"So," said Jake, "I guess we'll be in the 2000's for a long time."

I laughed. "Yeah…"

"It's been a long day. I can't believe the suns out still. When we were having out walk the sun was going to set."

"Hmm…" I said, "Well, I don't feel that tired. I'm curious."

"Let's be curious then!"

* * *

_**A/N: Hey, people! Are there any guys on fanfiction reading my story? If there is please admit it because I want to be simpler and say, 'Hey girls' or 'Hey guys' or something. There is nothing exciting about, 'Hey people'. Very plain and boring. Excuse me; I am not feeling myself today. Very crazy**_.

_**Anyways, **__**PLEASE **__**read and REVIEW!!!! Well, if your reading this right now, you probably already read but REVIEW!!! EVERYONE LOVES REVIEW! JUST CLICK THAT SMALL PURPLY BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU REALLY WANT TO!!!!!!!! **_


	9. Crying, Kissing and Some Shouting

**Chapter 9- Kissing, Crying and Some Shouting**

I woke with a start. I recognised Hermione but had no clue who the other girls were. One has flaming red hair like Ron, one of them looked Indian, and the last one had brown hair like Hermione except it wasn't bushy. All four of them looked down at me. I am still in bed and they were the ones who woke me up.

"Amy!" said Hermione, grinning down at me. I looked up at her. Yesterday, I was so tired I went to bed early. I glanced at the clock near my bed. It was 7:30. I had slept for a long time.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wide-awake.

"I'd like you to meet my friends and our fellow dorm mates. Sorry we woke you up when you were sleeping so peacefully, it's not like you needed to wake up so early, it is a Sunday. Anyways, this is Ron's little sister," she said pointing to the girl with flaming red hair, "Ginny Weasley," she nodded at me, so I nodded back, "this is Parvati Patil," she pointed to the Indian girl, who put her hand out towards me for me to shake, and I did, "and this is Lavender Brown, Parvati's best friend."

"Oh my god, a new student! I always wanted a new student. You seem pretty stylish; do Americans have a different fashion stage than us? That was where you came from right? Hermione told us. It's so great to meet you," said Lavender, all in one breath. She stuck out her hand to for me to shake. I slowly went to shake her hand amazed that she could talk so much to someone she never met before. Well, I am a pretty shy person so maybe this is how never shy people are like. Talk-a-lot-able.

"Um… no I am not very stylish and yes I am from America," I said staring at the brunette. I am beginning to feel very uncomfortable because everyone was staring at only me. I looked down at my nails.

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed in the lack of discussion on her favourite topic.

"Well, we will let you sleep or whatever you are going to do," said Hermione, "Come on girls."

All four of the girls got up, each of them saying 'goodbye' to me. I watched as they left the room. When the door closed behind them, I let out a big sigh in relief. I nearly had a heart attack, I was so nervous. Even though I was already nervous, I had to lie to them too about where I was from. Do I really need to know a lot about America? I know some stuff from books, but I didn't know their latest fashions and the names for schools and streets there. What if I met someone who was from America too? What will I do then? I probably will be able to fool the others, but will I be able to fool people who are _actually_ from America? I got out of my bed slowly and went to the bathroom across from my bed. Slowly turning on the light, I looked into the big oval shaped mirror. There was a dried drool mark from my mouth sliding to my chin. _Oh, how embarrassing!_

I washed my face and started brushing my teeth. Fifteen minutes later, I was changed, cleaning, brushed and ready to go find Jake. I exited the girls' dorm and entered the common room. There were many people in the common room, chatting, laughing, even kissing! I noticed that the only people kissing were Lavender with Ron and Parvati with a boy I did not know. I looked away from them, searching for Jake. I would be very embarrassed and would never snog someone in public. Finally I saw Jake sitting with Harry and Hermione. He was mostly looking at Hermione. He was laughing very hard at a, apparently, really funny joke that Hermione had just made. Hermione turned red when Jake laughed so much at what she had said. Harry was writing something on a piece of paper and he didn't seem to think the joke was so funny. I could feel myself go hot in anger. I darted up to them, my face red.

"Jake! I need to talk to you!" I said loudly, grabbing Jake's arm. He looked at me with a blank face. Slowly he seemed to remember who I was, hint, hint, his girlfriend in case you forgot to. He got up slowly and walked with me to a corner, far away from the other kids in the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked, obviously peeved, "If we are supposed to act normal, why are you pulling me into corners to talk? People here are not in separate corners talking. Anyways, don't you know it's rude to go and talk to people in private when they are hanging out with other people too." He kept glancing in Hermione's direction when he said that.

"Jake, I only called you over here to remind you two things. One, _I _am your girlfriend and two, we are not staying here forever so you shouldn't make any _deep relations_ while we are here," I said pretty calmly. Inside I was furious and ok, I'll admit, jealous. How couldn't I be? Jake, _my _boyfriend, was totally crushing on… on… _my grandmother! _Who does that? Ok, he probably doesn't know that she is my grandmother, and she is about his age right now, and she is incredibly pretty _and _smart, not to mention best friend of _Harry Potter! _But still, I am still his girlfriend.

"I am perfectly aware of those reminders. I know that we have to go back. I was never making a _deep relation _with anyone. Now can I please go back?" asked Jake in an annoyed voice. Hearing him speak so rudely to me brought tears in my eyes. My heart felt like it was being ripped slowly. Why was Jake being so rude to me? _I _should be being rude to _him_! HE was the one being so annoying. HE was the one that made centaurs nearly kill us. HE was the one flirting with my GRANDMOTHER! Yet I was still the one crying. I apparently am the only one who is feeling pain about what's happening to us. We were separating and I am smart enough to have that all figured out. Yet I have no clue how to stop it all.

I feel his finger wipe away a tear on my cheek. "Amy…" he said softly, "I have no clue what's going on. Maybe we should… stay away from each other for a bit. Maybe we… I don't know…" That made me cry harder.

"Jake… we can't stay away from each other. I need you. Please, can we just talk it out?" I asked. Tears kept sliding down my cheek they wouldn't stop.

"Ok, we'll talk," he said grabbing my arm, "But not here." He led me to the portrait and we climbed out together.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we half-walked, half-ran. I have finally stopped crying.

"A place I know where we won't be bugged," he replied. We ran down many staircases, my feet were really sore when we stopped in the hallway of the seventh floor, staring at the empty wall.

"Here?" I asked, looking down the empty halls. "This isn't a very secret place." A little girl turned the corner and was walking toward us. When she was a meter away she began fast walking so she could quickly get away from us. I knew how she felt.

"No," he said. He paced down the halls for a bit then stopped. A door appeared on the empty wall. "In here." He grabbed my hand and opened the door. Quickly, we got in.

There was a table in the middle with two chairs. There were many paintings on the walls and there was two cups of coffee on the table. There were some plants too. The room wasn't that big but it was very comfortable. Jake let go of my arm and closed the door behind us. I walked in slowly.

"Where are we?" I asked, twirling around to see ever corner in the room.

"The Room of Requirement," he said, "This room can change into anything you want. Only if you need the room of course, because most the time the room won't be there. What you have to do to get in is to walk back and forth three times thinking about what you want the room to be."

"Oh… I never knew about this room… how'd you find out?"

"Well, my friends and I used to come here all the time. One of them found out about it from a sibling, who found out by some other family member. That's how I knew it would be here in this time. It's been around for generations."

"Cool," I said, sitting down on one of the chairs. I liked the room and everything; just I wasn't that happy about why we were in it at the moment. Yes, it was a good idea, talking it over and all but I didn't like any of it- at the moment.

"So…" he said.

"So…" I repeating, looking at my feet.

"Amy, I don't really like it when you… well you never told me the plans when we got here and you seem to think that your better than me. Well, you are at like work and stuff but… you know…" he said gazing at my forehead. Yes, my forehead. He guesses he didn't want to look into my eyes. Or lips, because that probably would seem like he wants to kiss me, which he didn't want to do obviously. Back to the topic, Amy. Remember talky-talky with Jakey?

"Um… I don't like it when you… are all annoying like when we came here and how you never listened to me when we met the centaur. Maybe if you listened, I would never have fallen and we would be in our own time!"

"Sorry," he said. Sorry. Just sorry. Well, that means I need to say sorry too. Even though I'm not really sorry. I just want this relationship to work. Wow, I really have changed. Go back to normal, Amy! Think good, nice, innocent things. Be good, nice, and innocent. What's wrong with me? Why this big change?

"Sorry," I said only just loud enough so he could hear me. "I shouldn't been so…" it took me awhile to figure out what word to say. In the end I chose these words, "unpleasant, horrible, mean, rude, impolite…" I could have gone on for ages but Jake stopped me with a kiss. This kiss was different from the others he ever gave me. This one only felt like his mouth was touching mine, his tongue was only in my mouth, not like before when I could feel my heart thumping, my thoughts scrambling, my body go warm. Now it felt… like nothing. It felt like this wasn't… a big deal. I don't know why. I totally love him… right? Anyways, that was when I broke apart. When we were kissing. The first time I ever did that. Usually we kept going until we couldn't kiss anymore.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He had a very worried expression on his face. I blinked.

"I'm sorry… I… I don't know… just… I have to go… I just need some space…" Then I ran out of the room. I kept running until I was in my dorm room. Hermione was there. Great. Just the person I needed. Yeah… right.

"Amy?" she said innocently, "What's wrong?" She got off her bed and walked over to the panting me.

"Nothing!" I said, pushing her away. I ran out of the dorm room. Couldn't anyone have some alone time around here? I got a lot of alone time back in my time. Or forward in my time. Whatever. Anyways, here everyone had to be with me, talk with me here. Hermione had followed me; Parvati and Lavender saw me and walked over, same did Harry and Ron. I was crowded with people. That was when I lost control.

"Go AWAY!" I shouted as loud as I could with all that panting. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I ran out of the room. It was raining outside, but I went out anyways. I sat on the bench facing the lake and cried.

_What was wrong with me? I wasn't the same anymore and I didn't like it. I wanted to sleep on my own bed and I wanted to be happy with my first ever boyfriend. Why did I scream like that back in the common room? Before I never used to scream at people. Especially people who wants to be my friend. Cool people. Why was the kiss with Jake so different? Why didn't I have the usual feelings? Why was Jake flirting with Hermione when he loves me? Did Jake feel the same way when we kissed? What was he doing right now? Are we ever going to leave this place? Will Dumbledore find a way?_

"Amy," said a voice behind me. I sniffed. The person came closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "Amy," he said again. I turned to look at the person and gasped.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey people. Thanks for all the reviews!!! Continue reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!_**

_**Oh, and about my last author note. I was very crazy and half-mad at the time so please ignore the weirdness. LOL!**_


	10. Cheering, Talking and Some Jealousy

**Chapter 10- Cheering, Talking and Some Jealousy**

A smile, from ear to ear, was what I got. When I saw the blood dripping down his face and gasped. Just a smile is what I got. Yes, I was going to be angry but I swallowed my anger and just laughed. The fake blood was dripping from his forehead. I knew he just wanted to cheer me up.

"Harry!" I laughed. Tears where still in my eyes and on my cheeks but I laughed anyway. We had only been friends for a day and already he knew when I was upset, he didn't get angry when I screamed at him and he was trying to cheer me up. Yes, the joke wasn't very funny but at least he tried. The joke was especially not funny when the rain is washing away the fake blood, which made me be able to see that there was no cut or scratch.

Laughing, he sat on the bench next to me. Harry Potter was trying to cheer me up. I only noticed who he was just then. A couple of seconds ago I thought him only as a normal person. Until I remembered him, his famousness, his greatness and his hotness. I'm the luckiest person on earth.

"Was it really funny?" he asked. I was going to say yes but I stopped and thought. Would he really like to hear a lie? And I didn't really feel like lying. I want to be my old self, the person who barely ever lies.

"No, it wasn't very funny, your joke. I should, really, be mad at you for scaring me. I'm laughing at your attempt to cheer me up and to be nice," I said and laughed some more at his disappointment.

"Hmmm… well, whatever. I never really had a sense of humour anyway," he said, "Well, when I'm trying to cheer people up, I don't. I feel too sad for them and sometimes curious like right know."

"I see," I said, not really knowing what to say. I wiped my tears that lingered on my cheek away. At least I wasn't crying anymore.

"Amy…" he said, looking into my eyes, "You can talk to me about whatever it is that is bothering you if you want. I know we barely even know each other but if you want someone to talk to, I'm always here."

I sighed. Would he understand? Well, I can't tell him about me being worried about not going back to my own time but I can tell him about Jake and my behaviour difference and kind of about me missing my home.

"It's Jake," I said looking at the wet grass in front of my shoes, suddenly everything just wanted to come out, all my worries. At least I never blurted out about the time traveling. "I think he doesn't like me anymore, our kissing doesn't even feel the same, I think he likes Hermione. He probably does I am horribly, ugly, just some weird geek. Hermione's beautiful. I'm not acting as my usual self for some reason, I miss my old home, my old school…

"I saw Jake flirting with Hermione with my own eyes. We talked, we forgave each other but then when we kissed, it wasn't the same. No heart thumping. I wasn't really even enjoying it. So I stopped it and ran. I wanted to be alone so I could think. That was the first time I ever screamed at my friends. I've been acting different before too. Getting bad grades, lying to teachers. That's not me, yet that's how I've been acting like in my old school and now here. I just… I don't know." I was crying again because of my own frustration.

Harry grabbed my arms and made me look at his face. "I'm not going to tell you if I ever saw any of this flirting business but listen to me. What I think you should do is have some time away from Jake and I think you should accept your change. You are changing because you're learning, seeing, and accepting other things that you don't know. It happens. Well, it happened to me too. Just take some deep breaths and calm down. Ask yourself this: Do you want someone who loves you truly or someone who likes someone else? From your answer move on." For a second there it looked like he was going to kiss her, only for a second. He got up and walked up to the castle leaving me alone on the bench. I then noticed I was crying again.

_Do you want someone who loves you truly or someone who likes someone else?_ My answer is someone who loves me truly. Of course its that one. Why would I stay with someone who likes someone else, like… Jake. He loves Hermione. He loves someone else. But wait… I can't be sure of that. Maybe he loves me and just had a small crush on Hermione. His feelings will probably change right away about Hermione if I told him about her being my grandmother.

I got off the bench and walked back up to the castle, watching out for puddles. I am not a really 'get socks wet' kind of person.

First I really have to figure out if Jake likes Hermione in a loving way or a crush way or just a friend. To find out if he likes Hermione I will have to spy on him. And on Hermione too, I don't want her to fall in love with him. That will be hard, spying on two people. I sighed. But it had to be done. Was I doing the right thing? I don't know. All I know is my boyfriend might be cheating on me. And I don't like that.

**Jake's POV**

Where did she run off too? What's wrong with her? We said sorry, I'm even going to try and forget Hermione for her. Well, actually because I know that I will have to go back forward in time, where Hermione is my teacher.

The kiss with Amy was different. Way different! It didn't feel the same at all. Maybe because I am not in love with her anymore. Maybe because whenever I see Hermione I wish to walk up to her and kiss her. Maybe because- wait hold it buddy, I am not supposed to think about _her _anymore. I know that I can never have a future with her, because when she is going through her future I would _be _in the future. She will be Amy's grandmother. Imagine me going out with an old granny, a teacher. _My _teacher. That would be so lame and I bet I would stop loving her when I first see her in the future. Yeah, she is a pretty lady for an old teacher but I think she would never love me the same way. Imagine doing it with a lady the age of your grandmother? I wouldn't even want to touch her!

So anyway, my plan is to keep away from Hermione-even in my thoughts- and fall back in love with Amy. Easy, eh? Yeah… no! I couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Not even for a minute! All I wanted to do when I entered the common room and saw Hermione on the couch was walk up and kiss her. I wanted to tell her everything-how I felt about her, and how I didn't like Amy anymore. But of course I didn't. I walked right past her to the boys' dorm. The others who shared the same dorm with me were there but one person was missing. Harry Potter.

Ron, Dean and Seamus were talking about how Amy shouted at them to go away and leave her alone. Why would she do that? was their main question. Of course, I have the answer but I wasn't about to tell them. Instead I exited the dorm. I have to find Amy. What made her so upset anyways? I thought irritably. We said sorry, we made up I even kissed her! Maybe because the kiss was different she got scared. Or maybe the kiss was only different for me because she's not in love with anyone, is she? I am getting angrier thinking about it. How can she love someone else? Who, out there, would she rather be with? She obviously still loves me. She _has _to love me.

I opened the big doors that led to outside. It was raining, hard. I looked around. Not near the forest, not near the hut, not near… what is that her? Yes it is her! On the bench with… Harry? Why's is hand on her shoulder! Why is he touching _my _girlfriend!?

Now I was _angry. _Very _angry. _I ran back upstairs to the empty common room and waited. Lets see how long she would stay with that scar face!

* * *

_**A/N: Hey people! Please review! I really need them! Please, I'm begging you! Please press the small purple button and tell me what you think! Please!**_


	11. Two Boyfriends?

**Chapter 11- Two Boyfriends?**

**_Jake's POV_**

I waited on the big red couch. How long were the two lovers going to take? Hopefully Harry would come first, then Amy would come or they both come together. I became even angrier, (I didn't even know that would be possible because I'm already _very_ angry) when I pictured Harry holding Amy's hand walking down the long hallways of Hogwarts. I pictured doves coming from behind and Amy in a big red dress and Harry in dress robes.

I feel like throwing something. Looking around the room I saw a vase with the Gryffindor lion on it. I ran up to it and picked it up. Lifting it over my head, I stopped. If I break the vase then people would hear and come running over. I wanted to be in the common room alone when Harry and Amy come. Slowly and with much difficulty, I put down the vase. Oh, how I wanted to throw that vase.

I went and sat back on the couch. My anger cooled down a bit. I am so bored. How long will they sit on that bench? My stomach rumbled. Oh, I never even had dinner yet. But I couldn't leave, what if they came when I went and ate? I should try and call a house-elf. If only I knew their names. Well I'll try calling a bunch of funny names.

"Um… let's see… maybe… Dolly? Pippykin? Darry? Parry? Manny? Pinky? Lilly?" None of the names worked. I needed a house-elf. "Um… Ummy? Tummy? Ok how about… Pobby? Lobby? Um… house-elf… Dobby?"

There was a loud cracking sound, then an elf, barely reaching my knees, with big pointy ears and big tennis ball sized eyes popped up out of nowhere. I gasped. I couldn't help it; he gave me such a shock.

"Ok, um… Dobby, right?"

"Yes, Dobby's name is Dobby, sir. What does you want from Dobby? Dobby will bring anything you like, sir Gryffindor boy," he asked.

"I need some food. Can you please um… grab me some?" I asked.

"Of course Dobby can. Dobby will be back with your food." Then he vanished with another loud crack.

I heard some people coming from the boys' dorm. Then I saw flaming red hair.

"What's wrong?" asked Ron, "I heard a loud crack… like someone apprating. But Hermione told me no one can apprate in Hogwarts."

"Well, an elf came. I called him for food," I said, wishing he would just go.

"Oh…" he said. "Well, bye, I'm going back to bed." He looked at me suspiciously then walked back up the stairs.

I sighed. At least he didn't decide to stay around. I went and sat down again, noticing that I was standing.

Dobby came back with the familiar cracking noise. He brought a tall glass of orange juice, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, a ham sandwich and some candy. I thanked him and he left.

I ate about 3 cookies, half my sandwich, ¾ of my juice and a couple of candies when I heard someone coming through the portrait hole. I pushed my food aside and waited. I heard footsteps. Only one person was coming. I got up and turned around to see myself face-to-face with Harry. He stopped and stared at me.

"Hello, Jake," he said innocently. I glared at him. Finally he realized I was angry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. _What's wrong! _Man he's good at the innocent act. I walked up to him. He stepped away from me. "Jake?" he said. I could tell he was nervous from his voice.

I pinned him to the wall. "What were you doing outside just now?" I asked.

"Jake? I was just talking to Amy," he said. I punched him right in the stomach. Wow, my hand hurts. But I can't let Harry know. "Stop! We shouldn't fight-" I punched him again.

"Jake!" I turned to the door and saw Amy.

"Look, the princess is here too," I said. "Too bad you can't save your prince. I'm going to _kill _him!"

"Stop!" she said. She was crying. "Why are you doing this? What did Harry do?"

"What did _Harry _do? Explain to me, Amy. Why do you have _two boyfriends? _Isn't one enough?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Amy.

"What were you doing down at the lake just know? Probably snogging his life out of him."

Amy grabbed my arm and turned me so I was facing her ugly face. She lifted her hand in slow motion then quickly slapped me. My cheek stung. I looked at her, my eyes wide. I heard a bunch of people coming from their dorms.

"What happened?" I heard Hermione say. Beautiful, gorgeous, Hermione.

"Jake, he's not my boyfriend! Just because I was hanging out with a guy doesn't mean we are in love or something. And so what if I hang out with other guys? You were flirting with Hermione. Remember how annoyed you got when I interrupted you? If you can do that, I can go out with other guys! You should trust me! Well, now you should know that I don't trust you anymore! And you know what I decided just now? I can't stand you! Didn't the kiss feel different for you? Maybe that means we… can't be together anymore. Jake… I'm breaking up with you and no apologise or promises will stop me!"

"Amy, you shouldn't make any hasty decisions-" started Harry but Amy cut him off.

"Harry, I'm sorry but this is between Jake and me. Thank you for your advice though."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Break up? Of course I wanted to break up! But… for some reason it still hurt. Yes, if we break up I would get to be with Hermione. But then when we go back to our usual time… would Hermione want to come. Would she want to come and see her self so old? Now I feel guilty. I was only thinking about myself. Would Hermione even want to go out with me?

"Amy… why don't we talk this out? I really don't want to break up with you…"

"NO! No more talking!" she shouted then left the room. Everyone watching left too. Harry walked over to me.

"You should have listened. Amy and I were never going out. I was just giving her advice and trying to cheer her up because she was upset."

He went up to the boys' dorm leaving me alone. I just stood there and stared. I would have rather been slapped a thousand times than this. I was alone, in an unknown time. Nobody was at my side. There was no more Amy. Nobody who would always tell the right answer in every test of life. I cried. That night I never slept. I cried. I never was so alone in my whole life. I am such a loser.

* * *

_**A/N: HEY! Really want reviews…**_


	12. Just Thinking

**Chapter 12- Just Thinking**

_Amy's POV_

So much for the plan.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. I just couldn't believe it. My first boyfriend… and I dumped him. Well, I don't like him so it wouldn't be very great to stay with him. But still. I never knew I had so much courage and bravery. I never knew I could break up with someone in front of everyone.

I could tell that before I went to bed Hermione and the other girls really wanted to say something. Yeah, I told Hermione that I would still be friends with her if she likes. Hermione's a great friend. Anyways, they really wanted to tell me something, I could tell from their facial expressions. They didn't tell me though. All Ginny did was place a hand on my shoulder and look reassuringly at me. She knew that I was new and alone and sad and then getting breaking up from my first boyfriend? Hard. Really hard.

I know I broke up with him but I'm still crushed. Tears are rolling down my cheeks right now. I was silently crying. I didn't want anyone else to know.

I loved him, with all my heart. Why did he have to be a… sexist jerk? Yes, sexist. He is! If he can flirt with girls why can't I hang out with other guys? I wasn't even flirting with Harry or anything! Barely any touching was involved. Harry was just cheering me up and giving me advice. Jake's a jerk. He doesn't even listen. If he did, we would still be together.

If only I didn't break up with him. No, Amy, I should of. No. Yes. No. Yes. I'm fighting with myself. Unbelievable. I'm such a retard.

But I still don't know if I did the right thing.

I hate life.

I'm so lonely.

Why am I so retarded?

Jake come back!

No, go back Jake!

I think I've gone mad.

Ok, Amy go to sleep.

_**Five minutes later…**_

I can't go to sleep.

I wonder if Jake's sleeping.

I never had dinner. I'm hungry.

_Rumble, rumble, and rumble. _

I got out of bed and looked through my bag for my secret stash of food.

Bite. Yummy.

I'm (_yawn) _so sleepy.

_Snore. _

_Harry's POV_

I sat in my bed and stared straight ahead. I don't even know what I am staring at. I'm too lost in my thoughts. You see, I think Amy breaking up with Jake's my fault. _I _was the only who gave her the advice. It's my entire fault. I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I split up my two friends.

I have to get them together! Yes, that's what I've got to do. The big question now is: how?

_5 minutes later… _

I have it! The best plan ever! All I need is some people… a great room… and I needed to do some studying.

_Jake's POV_

I'm such a baby. Right now I'm crying like a baby not even trying to think of what to do. Well, I keep telling myself, what is there to do? You will never be Amy's boyfriend ever again. And why am I crying for her anyways? I'm popular. Well, more popular than her. I could find 5 girls would like to be my girlfriend in a day.

But I want _her_.

She's the only kind of girl I want.

But Hermione's like her.

I could stay here and be Hermione's boyfriend. Just forget about Amy and stay with her grandmother. It's not like anyone in my time even misses me. Nobody really loved me there. My mother only cared for her beauty and work. She married two men before she became my father's wife. Then she divorced him when I was five years old. Now she's married again with someone else. She hates me. She never wants to be with me because I remind her too much of my father. I look like him with her nose. My father isn't nice either. Yes, he likes to be with me sometimes but he doesn't want me to live with him. He says a child takes up too much room and money. That's all he cares about. Money. He's rich. Sometimes he sends money to my mother for me, only when my mother forces him to, though. My father's afraid of my mother. Well, I think he's afraid but he says he only 'melts in her beauty' and does whatever she says. My father and mother both lie a lot. They can never tell the truth.

The only reason I'm not some mean, selfish, kid is because of my grandmother. I was always with her. She was really nice to me and I loved her a lot. A year ago she died. Even thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. She was my father's mother.

I could stay here. I wouldn't have to see Amy when she leaves. I made up my mind and nothing is going to change it. Nothing.

_Hermione's POV_

I admit it and I'm very guilty. I never knew they were going out! If I did, I would never have done it. Fall in love, I mean. Yes, it's true. I have fallen in love with Jake Jenkins. I couldn't help it. Any girl would fall in love with a guy with those eyes… and that hair I so wished my fingers could run through his dark hair… stop it Hermione! You have to forget Jake! Amy and Jake are meant for each other! Or maybe he's meant for me… they had to move here in my school and then me loving him at first sight… maybe he's my true love. Hermione, stop it. You two are not meant for each other. If Amy ever sees me as Jake's girlfriend she would be very upset. Amy's my friend I want to keep being her friend. Even if I have to forget the boy I love.

Yes, you may think I am just trying to be the hero or something because I barely know Amy that well, but I'm not. I think she really is a good friend and now days it's not a good idea to not be friends with a good people. A good friend can be very hard to find.

True love. Like melted chocolate going down your throat, like the scent and beauty of red roses. When you have it, it never goes away. I don't think you can ever forget your love if you truly love them. If you let you love go, if it's true love they'll come back to you. Always.

Hermione thought about what she just thought. She read it in a book somewhere. Some mother said it. If you let you love go, if it's true love they'll come back to you. Always. If I love Jake… and I let him go to Amy… if it's true love he'll come back. So… I have to make Amy and Jake be together again!

* * *

_**A/N: Review! Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**Also, I just joined up for martial arts. It's kinda fun… if you like kicking and punching things. So punch that purple button!**_


End file.
